364 Days
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: 364 Days of love. 364 Days of hate. 364 Days of passion. 364 Days of agony. All that, ends in just one single day. They met that rainy Monday morning at the cafe she has always worked at. He was brave enough to confront her. She was shy enough to keep her cool. But, if they fall in love, for 364 Days... what happened on the 365th Day?
1. Prologue

**Hello! :) This is a NEW STORY! :) It MIGHT Be a One-Shot! Not Quite Positive, Yet! XD It Will Be REALLY Cute, Though! TRUST ME! XD So, GRAB A BLANKET AND ENJOY THIS FIC! :D**

* * *

**_364 Days_  
**

* * *

It was a rainy Monday morning. Ally was working at the little cafe she had worked at most of her life. She was working with her best friend, Trish, and Trish's boyfriend, Dez. Ally was always watching how Trish and Dez were so perfect for eachother. Just so amazingly perfect. She wished she could feel that way about someone. Just anyone. One day.

Ally was taking someone's order when, a tall, thin, blonde boy walked in. He sat at a table in the corner, alone. Ally hadn't seen him around before. He didn't even look like he was from there. You see, they live in Mammoth Mountain, California. He looked to tan to be from Mammoth. He looked like he was more of a... Hemet, California kinda guy. Ally finished taking the customer's order, went to give it to Trish in the kitchen part of the Cafe, then went to take the blonde boy's order.

"Hello, I'm Ally. I'll be your waitress." Ally said, looking at her notebook.

The blonde boy smiled and started talking, "I'm Austin. And, um... can I just get a small coffee?"

"Of course. I will get that for you, right away." Ally said as she started walking away.

Austin nodded and started looking at stuff on his phone.

A few minutes later, Ally walked back with Austin's coffee. Austin payed Ally and started walking out when he stopped himself. He turned back to Ally and started talking.

"Uh, excuse me. Ally, right?" Austin said, quietly.

"Yes. And, what is it?" Ally responded, turning around to face Austin.

"W-would you mind giving me your number?" Austin said, smiling. He obviously wasn't nervous at all.

Ally blushed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had butterflies in her stomach. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. "Uh..." Ally quickly wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Austin. "H-here you go."

Austin smiled, "Thank you." Austin then wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Ally. He winked at her and walked out. Ally felt like she was gonna faint. She felt a feeling she had never felt before. What was this feeling? And, will she ever feel it again? Only time can answer that. Maybe not time... maybe just a certain blonde boy...

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! :D Now, As You know... IT WILL BE A FIC! :D Maybe 5-10 Chapters! XD Sorry If It Was Short and/or Boring! It Was KIND OF A Prologue! So, Yeah! Usually the Prologue isn't THAT Interesting! XD HAHA! XD I WILL ABSOLUTELY UPDATE TOMORROW FOR SURE! XD HAHA! So, Keep Checkin In For New Updates! I Am Gonna Update _I don't Believe in Love _soon, too! :) So, stay tuned for that! :) I Love All of You! :) So... Bye! :) Please Review! :D**


	2. The Perfect Night

**Hello! :) XD HAHA! I AM SO EXCITED TO UPDATE THIS STORY! :D XD AND, I WILL BE WRITING A STORY! IT WILL BE ABOUT HOW AUSTIN AND ALLY STARTED DATING AND THEN IT WILL BE THE REST OF THEIR LIVES TOO! :D XD SO... STAY TUNED FOR THAT! :D HAHA! XD ANYWAY... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_364 Days_  
**

* * *

It's been a month since Austin and Ally had met. Austin and Ally had started going out a few times in that month. Austin is still trying to muster up the courage to ask Ally to be his girlfriend. Ally thinks she might have finally found her true love. But, she's not going to take any risks until she knows for sure.

"Ally!" Austin chimed in his mesmerizing voice.

"Austin!" Ally mimicked, laughing.

"So, wanna go somewhere tonight?" Austin smiled, leaning against a wall, in the little cafe, watching Ally work.

"I have to close up shop tonight." Ally said, placing someone's coffee on the counter, ringing a bell and saying the number, then walking up to Austin.

"How about you close up early, then I show you my favorite, out of my many, hiding places near Mammoth Creek?" Austin grinned, taking Ally's hand in his.

Ally sighed, but gave in, "Fine."

Austin's grin grew, "It's a date. I'll pick you up around... 5:30 PM. Be ready. Don't wear a dress or heels." Austin laughed, then walks out.

Ally laughed and continued to take people's orders.

* * *

Ally was at her house, trying to get ready for her date with Austin tonight. She was tearing through her closet and drawers, trying to find the perfect outfit. All she had was dresses, though! _Don't wear a dress or heels. _Ally remembered Austin telling her. That was all she had!

Ally then saw something in the back of the drawer she was tearing through. It was a black band t-shirt that she had gotten at a TFK concert. Then, she saw a pair of skinny jeans. She quickly ran into the bathroom, being it was already 5:00 PM, and threw on the outfit. She then tore through her shoe closet, trying to find something besides heels. She then saw the only pair of tennis-shoes she had. She quickly pulled her heels off and threw on the tennis-shoes, tying them not very well in the process. She then ran into he bathroom, quickly brushed her teeth, combed out her hair, put on a little bit of makeup, and then checked the clock. It was 5:25 PM. She then stood up and went back to her closet. She grabbed her Mammoth Mountain sweatshirt and put it on. She then sat back down and waited. She was staring at the clock. 5:29 PM. The clock changed and right when it did, a knock on the door was heard.  
Ally quickly jumped up and ran to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned. The door opened to reveal Austin's flawless face.

"Hey you!" Austin smiled as the door opened.

Ally giggled, "Hey _you_!"

"You ready?" Austin said, laughing.

"Why of course I am!" Ally said in a fake British accent.

Austin and Ally walked down the hallway and into the elevator. They went down to the lobby floor of Ally's apartment, and walked out of the building.

* * *

Austin decides to walk to Mammoth Creek with Ally. You could walk anywhere in Mammoth. It was just a small little town. Austin is just beginning to get used to Mammoth. He is from Hemet, California. Hemet is like a desert and Mammoth is a mountain, literally.  
They reach Mammoth Park, and right at the back of Mammoth Park was Mammoth Creek. Austin only knows Mammoth so well, because he always used to come here as a kid. He found these hiding places when he was 11-years-old.

Austin and Ally walked past the front of Mammoth Creek and down a path. The path led to different parts of the creek. You could hear the creek flowing, crickets singing, frogs croaking, wind humming- it was perfect.  
Austin stopped walking and told Ally to close her eyes. Ally did as told and Austin started leading her to his secret hiding place.

"Ready?" Austin asked, smiling.

Ally nodded, "Of course."

"Okay, open your eyes!" Austin exclaimed, stepping behind Ally.

Ally opened her eyes to see the most beautiful scene in the world. It was a small spot near the creek. The only place to sit or stand was a rock, big enough for two. There was a small picnic set up on that rock. There were candles everywhere. There were some of those floating lanterns in the air. There was this beautiful song that nature was playing, right then and there. Fireflies were flying all around. It was all so beautiful.

"So, is this okay?" Austin questioned, smiling.

Ally was speechless. She tried to say it was perfect, but nothing would come out. Since she couldn't speak, she just nodded her head rapidly, tears filling her eyes.

Austin smiled and led Ally to the rock where the picnic was set up. They both sat down.

"So," Austin said, "I have been wanting to ask you something for over a month now..."

Ally looked into Austin's eyes, "You can ask me anything." She confirmed.

Austin took a deep breath, "Okay. Ever since I met you, I have known I was madly in love with you. I have been trying to muster up the courage to ask you this for quite awhile... Here it goes. Allyson Marie Dawson, will you give me the incredible honor, of having you as my girlfriend?"

Ally smiled, "Of course!" She jumped into Austin's arms and kissed him for the first time, ever. The kiss was amazing. There were sparks as they kissed. Fireworks. Lightning. Neither of them wanted it to end, but sadly... it did. They had to separate, being that neither of them could breath. When they separated, they stared into one another's eyes. They didn't even realize that it was know sprinkling. The sprinkling would soon turn into rain.

The creek was flowing. The crickets were singing. The frogs were croaking. The wind was humming. The sky was crying tears of joy. The night was perfect. Nature was doing a favor. And no one could ask for anything more.

* * *

**That Is Chapter 2! :D YAYA! XD Was It Cute? I Really LOVED How This Turned Out! :D I REALLY Did! SO MUCH AUSLLY! :D Just To Let You Know, Mammoth Mountain IS REAL! I Used To Go There As a Kid! Hemet Is Real Too! I Was Born There! :D And, Austin's Hiding Spot Is Real! :) I Found That Hiding Spot When I Was 11-years-old! :) The Cafe Is Real Too! It Isn't In Mammoth, though! It is in Idyllwild! :) Whatever, though! XD Haha! Mammoth Creek and Mammoth Park are Both Real, too! :D All The Places In This Story Are 100% Real! I Went To Mammoth Mountain Just Last Summer! :) Played In My Hiding Spots! XD Haha! I Am Going to Visit Hemet Soon, Too! :D YAY! XD Haha! Okay, well... I Love ALL Of You! :) And, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Waking Up to Music

**Hello! :D I'm Back! XD Yay! Hahaha! I didn't Update Earlier so I'm Updating now! XD So... LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! XD It's Like... Midnight Here! XD But... WHATEVS! XD Hahaha! XD So... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**364 Days**_

* * *

Austin and Ally's date went perfect. They went jumping rock to rock across the river. They went kissing in the rain. They even went hiking. By the time they got back to Ally's apartment, it was midnight. Ally had invited Austin inside, and Austin accepted the invitation, gladly. They talked for a bit, then they decided to watch a movie. Austin laid down on Ally's bed, closing his eyes. Within 2 seconds, Austin was asleep. Ally laughed as she saw this, turned off the TV, and tucked him in. Ally's apartment came with an extra room, with an extra bed, so Ally slept in there for the night.

Ally woke up the next morning and had a weird desire to write a song. So, Ally got out of bed, got dressed, and walked into her bedroom and to the piano. She started playing a soft melody while singing.

"_Walking at the edge of Notre Dame. It's weird to think that I'm so tame," _Ally sang, she looked over at the still sleeping Austin and continued,_ "__It's hard to control myself when I'm around you. Now, it's just us two, walking down this street called 'Rue'."_

Ally smiled as she sang, the lyrics were just coming to her. Flowing out of her like a river after a rain of tears. "_I watch the clock strike midnight, preparing for You to be gone. But instead, all I see is my beautiful fawn," _Ally saw Austin's eyes slowly flutter open, then close again, "_It's better than looking over the city from my terrace. Now that I'm with you... It feels like Midnight In Paris..."_

_"__Standing in the middle of the star that begins 'Point zéro des routes de France'. Whenever I'm with you, I feel the need to take a chance," _Ally glanced over at the sleeping beauty she had on her bed, "_I hold your hand and pull you close, And now I'm hoping... You're not just a ghost ...(You're new to Paris, so I'll be your host)."_

Austin's eyes fluttered open, and he just lays there, staring at the ceiling, listening to Ally sing._  
_

"_I watch the clock strike midnight, p__reparing for You to be gone. __But instead, all I see is my beautiful fawn," _Ally smiled, not knowing that Austin was awake, "_It's better than looking over the city from my terrace. __Now that I'm with you... __It feels like Midnight In Paris..."_

Austin smiled at the beautiful song his beautiful girlfriend was singing._  
_

"_The full moon is out, glowing so bright. We were just looking out over the city lights," _Ally was so focused on her piano and lyrics, that she didn't even realize that Austin was humming along to the song, "_Just two best friends in the City of Love, looking at the sky that is soaring above waiting for the most magical time of day, watching the moon, that came out to play..."_

Austin was slowly starting to drift back to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake. To hear the end of the song._  
_

"_I watch the clock strike midnight, preparing for You to be gone. But instead, all I see is my beautiful fawn," _Ally slowly stops playing the piano, cuing the end inf the song, "_It's better than looking over the city from my terrace. Now that I'm with you... It feels like... __Midnight In Paris..."_

Ally stopped playing the piano and stands up. Austin quickly closed his eyes. Ally walked over to Austin, who was pretending to sleep, and kisses his forehead. Austin's eyes fluttered open, meeting Ally's eyes._  
_

"Why hello." Ally laughed, nose to nose with Austin.

"Sup?" Austin said, chill. Him and Ally started laughing. Even after just waking up, Austin was already a goof ball.

"Not much." Ally shrugged, "You have fun sleeping on my bed last night?"

Austin's eyes widened as he remembered last night, "Ally! I'm so sorry! Where did you sleep?"

"Guest room. It's actually pretty cozy in there." Ally chuckled, "The bed is actually more comfortable than this one."

Austin smirked and kissed Ally. Her song still playing in his head.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3! :) Sorry it was so Short! :( I am REALLY Tired right now! I NEEDED To Update, though! SO, I am Sorry if it is Short and/or Boring... :( XD Haha! Anyway, thanks for All the Reviews but I would TOTALLY Love More! :) Thanks! XD Hahaha! I Love All Of You! :D And, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**PS... Did You like the Song I chose for this? :)**


End file.
